


Happy Birthday

by YEETFics



Category: Markiplier (YouTube), Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, crankgameplays (youtube)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Ethan, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEETFics/pseuds/YEETFics
Summary: This is an early birthday fic centered around Ethan's birthday!It's Ethan's birthday and Mark wants to do something special for his new boyfriend even though they can't go out. Basically just a fluffy date-night at home.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I don't actually ship Ethan/Mark, and I hope they wouldn't be offended by this! This draws from a lot of my own experiences with small anxieties in the early stages of a relationship, and writing about them through this pairing helps me a lot!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I would love to hear any critiques you guys have!

Ethan turned off his car, sitting back in his seat for a moment to collect himself. He checked his reflection one last time in the rearview mirror, fixing his hair and frowning slightly when a small red bump on his jaw caught his eye. Sighing, he prepared himself to exit the car, straightening his suit jacket and grabbing the bouquet of red roses from the passenger seat. 

Arriving at the front door, Ethan rang the doorbell, hearing the telltale barks of the large Golden Retriever housed within. He heard shuffling behind the door, his heart rate picking up a bit. As the door swung open, he was met with the wafting smell of a fresh-cooked meal and the face of his new boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_. Ethan still wasn't used to using that word to refer to his long-time friend. He had been taken aback when Mark had confessed to him three weeks before, shortly after they had wrapped up a filming session for Unus Annus. His crush on the man had developed over the previous months as they grew closer through filming, but he had never imagined any sort of reciprocation from the man. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Mark exclaimed. "You look gorgeous, by the way," he added, eyes raking up and down Ethan's frame before pulling him in for a short, tender kiss. 

"Thank you, so do you," Ethan replied meekly after they had pulled away. He felt a blush creep up his neck from the simple compliment as he stepped into the entryway. He hadn't had a chance to take in Mark's appearance until now, and he really did look good. The slim-fit suit helped to emphasize Mark's strong build, and his hair was styled, framing his face effortlessly. 

Chica rushed to Ethan, hovering around his legs and snapping him out of his thoughts. He knelt to give her a few pats, realizing that one of his hands was still occupied with the bouquet he had brought. 

"Oh," he exclaimed, "I brought these for you!" He straightened up, proffering the roses to the slightly taller man, a bit flustered from his forgetfulness.

" _Ethan_!" Mark chastised, drawing out the name. "Tonight's supposed to be about you!" He accepted the roses, nonetheless, showing the younger man a soft smile in gratitude. Gently grabbing the other's newly unoccupied hand, he led him into the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't want to come empty handed. Plus I wanted to get you a little gift as a thank you for tonight," Ethan defended, allowing Mark to lace their fingers together.

"That's very sweet of you," Mark responded, stopping by the counter to drop off the bouquet. He pulled the younger in for a hug, kissing his temple in thanks. He felt his heart melt as Ethan wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him tighter in return. 

They pulled apart after a few moments, but not before Mark could sneak in a deep, loving kiss, leaving Ethan flushed once again. _How can one person be so adorable?_ Mark thought to himself, not noticing that he was staring at the younger. 

Feeling Mark's eyes on him, Ethan turned away slightly, clearing his throat. 

"So, what can I do to help you finish prepping? I can cut some veggies, or set the table if you want."

Mark let out a light chuckle, pulling out one of the barstools. "The food should be ready soon. You just sit here and let me spoil you for once. Okay, cutie?" He patted the seat of the barstool, gesturing for his boyfriend to take a seat.

Reluctantly taking the seat, Ethan flashed a small grin. "If you insist."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ethan set down the last piece of silverware just as Mark came out of the kitchen with the final dish, baked salmon. 

"You sneaky bastard," Mark glared playfully, setting down the dish in the center of the table. "I told you to relax while I finished up!"

Ethan draped his arms around the older man's neck, bringing him close. "Sorry, Mark," he pouted, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Forgive me?"

Mark rested his hands on the sides of Ethan's waist, taking an exaggerated breath. "Hm, I guess I can't stay mad at you on your birthday," he mumbled. "One more kiss, and I think I can forgive you." He grinned cheekily.

Ethan pulled him down for a deep kiss, taking his time to pour as much love and gratitude as he could into it. They pulled away, both panting as they rested their foreheads together.

"All is forgiven," Mark whispered between breaths. "Now let's dig in before the food gets cold, yeah?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

The two men sat, slouched in their seats, having far past overeaten. Mark sat with his face to the ceiling, and Ethan took the chance to look at his boyfriend unabashedly. 

Sensing eyes on him, Mark glanced up. "Enjoying the view?" he asked, sending Ethan an exaggerated wink. 

"Ah, sorry," Ethan quickly replied, embarrassed at getting caught staring.

"Don't apologize, Eth. It's cute." Mark sat up, leaning forward, and grabbed the younger man's hand across the table. 

Once again, Ethan felt his face redden. He was trying to get used to all the compliments Mark would give, but he felt like Mark was really laying them on today.

Mark brought Ethan's hand to his mouth, giving it a small kiss, chuckling as the younger man's face reddened even more. His face began to scrunch up in concern, however, as Ethan lowered his gaze to the table, unable to meet the older man's eyes.

"Sorry, Ethan. Is this too much?" he asked, releasing their hands. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, it's not _too_ much," Ethan started, still looking down at the table. He took a breath, forcing himself to look at his boyfriend. "I'm just still getting used to all the, y'know, attention and compliments and stuff," he let out a nervous giggle. "It's nice though," he added, trying to reassure Mark. 

Mark nodded in understanding, standing up from the table. "Hey, why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable while I clean up," he said, changing the subject. "There should be some sweatpants and t-shirts you can borrow in my dresser!" he called after Ethan, who had already started heading up the stairs. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the two men were flopped on the sofa with their desserts, starting their Harry Potter marathon (per the birthday boy's request). They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, simply leaning against one another as they finished their ice cream.

Scooping the last of the ice cream into his mouth, Ethan glanced over, noticing that Mark's bowl was empty as well. He reached over to stack their bowls on the side table, snuggling further into his boyfriend. He felt as Mark's arm draped over his shoulders, bringing him closer so he could place a kiss to the back of the younger man's head. 

Ethan turned, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss Mark properly. He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss to the other man's lips, quickly pulling away. Mark didn't let him get far, however, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss.

Ethan felt Mark's hands on his thighs, and allowed himself to be led into a straddling position. He grasped Mark's shoulders for support as they kissed. He could feel Mark's hands travel from his hips, one hand finding its way to cup his face while the other simply gripped his waist. 

They were forced to stop for air after a few minutes, foreheads still touching as they gazed at each other, movie all but forgotten. Ethan felt a hand card through his hair as they caught their breath, and he leaned into the touch slightly, closing his eyes. 

"You're so beautiful," Mark marveled, catching Ethan's gaze once again.

Ethan instinctually began to turn away, blushing, but a hand gently prevented him from looking away. He looked back into the older man's eyes.

"You really are, you know," Mark continued. "I hope you get used to hearing that someday, because it's true."

"Thank you," was all Ethan could quietly muster, not knowing why he felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt a thumb brush his cheek as a droplet escaped.

"I'll tell you every day if I have to, sweetheart." Mark kissed him on the forehead. "Now why don't we continue watching the movie for now, yeah?"

Ethan nodded, grateful that Mark could sense his slight discomfort, moving off of his lap and reverting to leaning against the larger man's shoulder. The younger man felt a surge of love as he thought about how understanding Mark was about him wanting to move slow, not once pushing for more than he was comfortable with. 

"I love you," Ethan mumbled after a few quiet minutes, not knowing if the other man had heard him.

"I love you too, cutie. Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> I would love to hear any prompt recs in the comments. I am a very infrequent writer though, so it may be a while before I write anything else.


End file.
